


every minute, every second, every hour

by yunwing (eleven9)



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Height difference, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleven9/pseuds/yunwing
Summary: lucas is a helpful tall boyfriend





	every minute, every second, every hour

 

 

xiaojun wonders how he would be able to sort the things out in his room if it’s not for his tall of a boyfriend. lucas has been helping with the meticulous process of moving out from his parents’ home to their shared apartment near the area. sometimes, xiaojun wonders why would he put his old story books away at the upper shelves of his bookshelf. trying to reach them is a pain in the ass and listening to lucas’s giggles behind him, xiaojun is this close to losing it.

 

‘’come, help me instead of laughing at me.’’ xiaojun whines.

 

‘’it’s so cute to see you struggling, babe.’’

 

‘’i’ll break up with you.’’ xiaojun threatens.

 

lucas hurriedly rushes behind him, caging his boyfriend’s smaller body. ‘’alright!’’

 

xiaojun huffs, their position reminds him of the cheesy k-dramas his friends always watch and he hates how cliché it is, the whole _‘i’m short, so please help me get my book’_ , and he hates it even more how lucas feels so warm against him.

 

‘’i swear to god, if my mom sees us in this position, she’d be disowning me.’’

 

lucas laughs against his ears. xiaojun notices he has grabbed the books so he turned to his back, looking directly into his boyfriend’s chest.

 

‘’why are you so tall.’’ xiaojun says, more of a statement than a question.

 

‘’you like it though.’’ lucas inches closer and closer, as if he’s re-enacting more of the cliché tropes you see in tvs.

 

xiaojun looks up, and he sees lucas smirking.

 

how he wishes he can wipe that smirk. then again, xiaojun always ends up getting the upper hand in their playful flirt sessions so xiaojun tip-toes, bringing his lips closer to his boyfriend’s and whispers, ‘’you wish.’’

 

xiaojun quickly ducks and frees himself from his boyfriend through the open space under his boyfriend’s arms and runs downstairs.

 

xiaojun giggles as he faintly hears lucas screaming for him to watch out tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> i really just wanted to write something about their height difference :C


End file.
